More Then Just Best Friends Twinleafshipping
by LugiasPal
Summary: this is just a little story i wrote about DawnxDamion Hikarixdamion. and it follows the game and not the tv show.


Hey people this is my first Twinleafshipping story that i wrote, there may be some mistakes, but i went through the story like five times

LP: for once this is not Contestshipping

Drew: thank god

Lp: dont worry drew, ill just torture you and May next week

Drew: yah i like to see you try

LP: if you dont ill post those embarsing photos of you on youtube, and so if you dont do the disclamors

Drew: okay, lp dose not own pokemon

More Then Just Best Friends

Dawns POV

Dear Diary

It has been about a couple of weeks now since I have become the champion of the Sinnoh Region. Cynthia the champion before me put on a really intense battle, but towards the end, I managed to pull through. But all in the end it was worth it. It finely has been a year since I started my Pokemon journey, along side by best friend that I have known forever. Damion and my self would always find fun and exciting adventures to get our selves into. But the Last exciting adventure we got into began both of our Pokemon journeys.

It all started with a phone call around eight in the morning, I was tired and all, but Damion told me to turn the TV. I did and there was a special report about a red gyradose being found in a lake somewhere. He the got the Idea to check out the lake not too far, so I got ready and headed out the door. I started running until I ran into somebody, and that person was Damion, who landed on top of me; boy was he really red in the face.

Then out of no where he started saying he will fine me a cretin amount of money If didn't hurry up. He got up and gave me hand, and yet my face became as red as his did at the time. We then started walking, and got to the lake, and saw two people talking, and then they left. Damion on the other hand was showing how brave he was by walking into the tall grass, so I followed. Then out of nowhere we were attacked by wild Pokemon, I was scared out of my mind; I clung myself to Damion.

He then spotted a suite case that was wide open, and contained Three poke'balls. We both agreed and grabbed one each for our survile. I threw my ball and out came a blue like penguin Pokemon named Piplup, and he ended up getting turtwig. We fought the wild Pokemon till they fled from the battle. Then this kid who was with the old guy came and got the suite case, and told us to follow him. I was not going to lie, but he was very cute, with his hat and all. I told Damion I thought the kid in the hat was cute, but he started to stutter, and so.

We got to the lab located in Sandgem town, and we were given a little assignment by professor Rowen. He gave us the Pokemon we used earlier and a poke'dex each, Well you know what happed from that point on. But I still can't think why Damion ran out on me at the league. I had a feeling that he was jealous, because I became the champ, and also saved the world from Team galactic's evil plans.

Damion is all I can think of right know, we have been to gather through thick and thin, good or bad, and so. His tall thin frame, blonde crazy hair, those amber orange colored eyes, and his passion for the color orange. Okay here is I talking about someone I have known for most of my life, lets just say I am on love struck girl. Though he was always in a rush about everything, and tried to beat me at everything, but since we started our journeys, his attitude on compition was at its highest peck.

I at times was scared to be around him, but then I just let it pass, because I did not want it to me who would end up ruining the friendship. Well anyway I guess I should wrap this up and get to the battle tower.

Later

Dawn

"Well I guess I should get going before it gets dark", she told her self. She packed her things up, and out of no wear she bumped in to a tree that contained a beedrills nest. "Oh crap", The beedrill looked angry, and buzzing with anger. "Beedrill im sorry I disturbed you please don't hurt me", the Beedrill looked at her and was ready to attack, and until she pulled out some homemade poffins she had made not to long ago.

"Please beedrill takes these, and I will leave you alone", she left the poffins on the ground, and the beedrill came close to the poffin, eating it with a happy face. "So is everything okay with us know beedrill", she asked the bee Pokemon, the Pokemon nodded and went back to its nest. "Thanks, and i am sorry", she then grabbed her bag and ran to the next town.

"Phew I guess the beedrill back there was not a bad Pokemon at all".

Damions Pov

Well here I am, standing in the middle of town, waiting to catch up my breath and strength so that I can head to the battle tower and face my father. I was hoping that I would also run in to Dawn, my childhood best friend, and who I am also in love with. But then why would she want to be around me, after what happed at the Sinnoh League. I do have to admit that I am kind of jealous of her, come on she saved everyone from team galactic and tamed the legendary Pokemon. Also not to mention that she became the champ at the league.

But I guess she'll never like me for what I have done. I know I am also jealous of Lucas, for it seems they have gotten close a bit on the journey. Then there was that one time at the beginning of our journey, she told me that he was cute and all. After hearing that, I felt heart broken a bit, and became a little more competitive. I know I can be a big jerk at times, but I never mean to be, but I guess ill just haft to accept defeat, in both love and Pokemon.

All know I can think of is just Dawn, and everything I love about here until the day I die. Her long black blue hair that smelt like fresh pecha berries grown on the trees. That slim slender figure, and the clothes she would wear to make it stand out. Her darkish blue eyes, which would glimmer on a sunny day, and would sparkle fantastlicy in the snow. The smile, her laughter, and the way that she would get upset. I could go on and on, but know, I just need to find away to applogise to here.

But deep down I hope she is okay.

"Well I guess I should get going, before it gets to dark", he sighed to himself, and walked to the nearest Pokemon center.

Dawns Pov

Well I guess that I have made it in to town, I better hurry up and get to the Pokemon center before it gets dark. Dawn started running so that she can get ahead a bit

Normal Pov

Dawn kept running until "thud", she bumped in to someone, knocking them to the ground. Having her eyes closed, she slightly started to open them, and to her supprise she bumped into him. Damion on the other hand winced in pain, and opened his eyes, and what he saw made him happy. For the love of Lugia she was on top of him, and both of their faces were red. "Ah dawn what a nice supprise to see you", he looked up at her with a worried look. " I could say the same, but I should get off of you, he he ".

She got up and grabbed her best friend's hand, and gave him a lift up, and then dusted the dirt off of her. " So dawn what brings you here", he asked nervously and turned around to hide his face from here. "Well Damion im here for the battle tower, plus on top of that I was looking for you", she paused for a minute. "Why did you run out on me after the Sinnoh league", she hinted to him with a sad tone. She got a little closer, and grabbed his arm. He was shocked at her action, and turned around to face her.

"I don't know why, and I didn't mean to", he then look up and noticed that the stars are out, and the streetlights have turned on. "Hey it's getting dark out, why don't we head to the Pokemon center and talk there", He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they were off. "Damion you don't know how much you made me worried"; she gave him a small hug.

The two got to the Pokemon center, and got them self-a room that had two full beds, a bathroom, small kitchen, and other stuff. They walked up stairs to find their room, and got settled in for the night. Dawn put her stuff down on the floor, and headed over to her bed, and laid down on it. "Ah this is so relaxing, better the sleeping on the ground outside", Damion went over and sat on the bed with her.

"Why did you run out on me after the league was over", she looked up at the blonde, who was looking at the wall. "I guess I was just jealous", he then looked down at her, with a sad face. "But I never meant to hurt you like that", he then lay down next to her. "I guess you can say that I am the biggest goofball you'll ever know", he said as he held her hand. "Damion I know you can be goofy, but that's something out of many things that I like about you", she told him and she grew red in the face.

The two laid there in silence until Dawn broke it, "man it feel like old time's with the two of us right know, doesn't", she turned to meet the boy's amber eyes. "But still Dawn, I didn't mean to worry you", Damion kept talking, until she put a finger on his lips to hush him, "its okay I forgive you, but promise that you will not do it again". "Do what again", he stated looking at the girl confused.

"Promise that you won't run out on me like that again", she snuggled close to him, causing him to turn really red. " I Promise", he whispered. The two sat there for an hour and talked about their adventure, and catching up on stuff.

"Hey Dawn what do you think of Lucas", from when she heard this "Well he's a nice guy, but I see him more of a friend". He looked at her with a confused look "but there is some one that I love more then anything", "why do you ask". "Well I was just wondering", he told her. "Dawn if I did something right her, and right know, would we still be friends", "of course I would, why", she then felt him laying on top of her, and they were both red in the face. "Because I have been wanting to do this for along time", he told her as he leaned towards her face.

"And what may that be", she whispered, knowing what he was going to do, and wanted what he was going to do. He started to lean in closing his eye's, as she did the same, until there lips were connected. They were kissing all their worries and trouble's away, he was playing with her hair, as she was grabbing his green scarf. He was the first to break for air, and just looked at her.

"I love you, more then you will ever know", whispering those things in her ear. "Damion I do to, and always have, but I never knew that we would be like this", she looked at him. Before you know it, she grabbed his scarf pulling him down for more. This time the kiss was more passionate. He of course was getting excited from it, that was until he felt her tong on his lips. After feeling, he let her in, and they let there tongs wrestle for awhile, and she broke this time.

"Well I guess I should get to my own bed know", as he nuzzled her cheek with his. "No don't go, stay with me", she whispered giving him a hug, "okay you win", he got off on top of her and laid his back next to her on the bed. She turned to face him. "So I guess we are one then huh", she got close to him, lips touching. "Yes", he whispered, they kissed one more time. They broke apart from the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled the covers over them and they both fell asleep dreaming of happy thoughts.

The end


End file.
